A Song and The Secret Wish
by Princess Winter Rose
Summary: A young girl named after a song is an outcast in her world with her only anchor abandoning her. Her favorite game is one of her only comforts and so when the chance comes she wishes on a star to be apart of it. Come and join Aria on her own Key Blade adventure as she joins up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to do her part in helping to find Sora's friends, The King, and maybe love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Scream, cheers, and giggling could be heard as a group of kids walked out of school

as supposed to everyone else who ran out like bats out of hell. Which if you think

about it is exactly what school is. "Summer!" "Finally!" "About Time!"

"Freeeedommm!" Summer Vacation was finally here and as you can guess everyone

couldn't wait for it to start. The group of kids consisting of 3 boys and a girl were

talking excitedly about all the summer plans they could think of in less than a second

or rather the boys were with thee girl slightly behind.

{Aria's POV}

In case you're curious, that's me. My name is Aria and I am officially 15 years old

today. I have long bright brown hair and ice blue eyes and wear black spaghetti strap

shirt a half sleeved black button up shirt opened on top with a black and white arm

warmer on my right arm and an ice sweat band on my left arm with my black eye

liner and lip gloss and black skinny jeans black boots with a cat eared beanie with an

ice blue bag to complete the look. Now normally I'd be spending my birthday alone at

the orphanage not even allowed a single cupcake or anything of the sort with the

only "celebration" if you want to call it that being me staying and counting down till

the stroke of midnight and whispering to myself happy birthday the night before. Now

don't give me pity. My life isn't all bad. Just this past year I got adopted into a brand

new family. And that brings us to where we are now, walking down the street with my

adopted older brother Sky and his best friends Kain and Vince. And speaking of Kain,

"Oh God that was absolute hell thank god it's over!" "You said it Kain" my brother and

Vince said together. Now if the fact that I'm walking home from the last day of school

and my birthday for that matter with my older brother and his friends and having to

hear them complain didn't clue you in I don't exactly have any friends. The others my

age are really horrible. They will pick on you for anything and if you are the slightest

bit different then them and different then their precious status quo allows they will

pounce on you like a pack of starved wolves. So as you can guess, I'm a prime

target. My only comforts are my anime, manga, drawing, music, martial arts,

gymnastics, and video games. The best Video Games are Devil May Cry and

Kingdom Hearts. There are plenty of others I love to play but those are my fave.

Anyway, we were walking along or I should say my brother and his friends were

walking along as I followed along slightly behind them. "So Sky what are your plans

for the summer?" I hear Vince ask. "I don't know Vince. I guess I'll have to ask my

rents. We'll just have to see" was my brother's reply. "Hey Kain want come over to

my place later and shoot some hoops? You should see if you can make it too Sky" I

heard Vince say. "Yeah sure man you up for it Sky?" I finally heard Kain talk more

than once. See he's really the quiet type around other people but his closest friends

and family but I digress. My brother answers "Sure why not?" as we turn the corner

to our street with our house being the last one on the block. I had stayed quite while

my brother and his friends talked just because my brother's friends don't really like

me exactly like the rest of the school which causes my brother to follow their

example most of the time. And because my brother shows he doesn't like me in

public or around other people my adoptive parents look at me like they regret ever

taking me in and adopting me in the first place. So as you can guess I'm quiet most

of the time. Well when we got home my parents announce they were going on a trip

for the month and leaving my brother and me behind since it was for work and not

pleasure. "Now kids you two are plenty old enough to be on your own while we're

away. I'll leave you both credit cards and cash and that's it you're free to do

whatever just don't burn the house down" my father says and jokes at the end. He's

always been laid back like that. "Have fun dears. We'll bring you back some

souvenirs" was all my mother said as she hugged us both though my hug was slightly

less warmer and then they both walked out the door, packed up the car, and were

gone. Putting my credit card and cash into my pocket I turned to my brother when he

tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey Aria I'm going over to Vince's place and I'm

probably going to spend the night. You think you'll be ok? My brother asked me his

eyes softening just a little towards me." Yeah I'll be fine brother. I'll just be in my

room" was my answer to him. His eyes softened more as they always do when we're

alone as I'm told by my brother that my voice can be soothing at times. I have no

idea what he's talking about but that's how he sees it. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow at

least by the afternoon. Bye, see you later sis." As my brother says this I just wave

him off and close the door behind him as he walks down the drive way. Now that I

have the house to myself I let out a sigh and make my way to kitchen make some

popcorn and grab a soda and make my way upstairs to my room. As I set my snack

on my snack table by the TV I go for the remote and use it to turn it on. As the TV

comes on the title screen to my favorite game comes onto the screen: Kingdom

Hearts. As I grab onto the controller to my PS2 and collapse onto my bed I just sit

there staring at the tile screen and think to myself for just a second _'What would it be_

 _like to be there…to be part of the game?_ ' I just shake my head to try to get rid of

these thoughts and open my soda and finish my snack before pressing start and look

to be selecting the New Game option just for the hell of it. Just before I do select it I

look outside my window next to my bed and I see the first star in the sky. At first I

find myself hesitating to make my wish since I already know what my secret wish will

be but then I realize even if my older brother is nice to me at times but only when

we're alone he is just as bad as everyone at school now when before just after I got

adopted he was my only anchor. So I look out to that first star then close my eyes

hold my hands together before me as if in prayer and softly whisper "Star Light Star

Bright First star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight.

I wish I was a part of the Kingdom Hearts game." And just as I finished having

spoken my wish a blinding light appeared to be coming from my star and then my

world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{Aria's POV}

When I came too I found myself on Destiny Island with a boy appearing to be asleep

on the sand not to far away from where I was standing. "Hello?" I tried to call out to

him but he didn't answer me. At first I thought he was just too deep in sleep to hear

me but then a girl scared him awake. "Wake Up!" the girl yelled startling the boy

awake making him jump up and turn around to the now chuckling girl. "Geez Kairi did

ya have to do that?" the boy asked. _'Wait a minute Kairi? I know that name. It's from_

 _Kingdom Hearts. No way!'_ I thought to myself. "I'm sorry Sora but Riku told me to

find you cause we need to get started on the raft today! Kairi said as the boy, Sora,

nodded. _'Wait Sora and Riku now I definitely know where I am I'm actually here I'm_

 _in Kingdom Hearts!_ _But that's_ _impossible. I had no idea my….my wish!'_ was what I

thought to myself. "Heh sorry guess I forgot" as Sora finishes speaking he and Kairi

run off to I'm guessing towards Riku after I've tried and failed to get their attention

for the past five minutes and Kairi ends up… running right though me! _'What is going_

 _on here?'_ I move to follow but I find I can't move. I hear something coming from

beside me and I turn just in time to see a giant wave crash down on me. _'Oh great I_

 _finally get my wish I'm going to die now?'_ The wave crashes onto me as and sends

me deep into the water I thought I was going to die but I found I could breathe under

water. The water seemed to lead me to a platform of stained glass that showed a

young girl in a yellow, blue, and red dress who appeared to be asleep surrounded by

7 smaller circles and in it were men. _'No dwarves'_ my mind supplied. _'It's Snow White_

 _and the Seven Dwarves.'_ Suddenly the ground rumbled as three pillars rose up from

the ground upon which was a sword on the right pillar, a staff in the middle pillar, and

a shield on the last one on the left. _'Now doesn't this feel a bit familiar'_ I thought to

myself sarcastically. "You have power within you Child" I hear a voice in her head

say. "Who's there?" I asked. "All will be explained in time" the voice said again.

"Choose one then one of the others you shall give up as tribute" the voice finished as

I looked upon the pillars to make my choice. "The power of the warrior invincible

courage but also the power of destruction" Aria gently grabbed the sword with her

hand and it and the pillar vanished. "Now choose one as tribute" the voice said. I

walked over to the middle pillar and looked to the staff. "The power of the mystic

inner strength a tool of many wonders but also many ruins" The voice supplied as I

shook my head and walked over to the last remaining pillar. "The power of the

guardian the kindness to aid your friends and the power to repel all foes" the voice

said and I made my choice. I would be offering the shield as tribute. I grabbed hold

of the shield in both hands and heard the voice once more. "Are you sure with your

choice of tribute?" the voice asked. "Yes I am sure of my choice of tribute" I replied

to the voice. The shield then vanished from my hands and the glass started cracking

then shattered completely making me float down to another stain glass platform only

this one was violet with the picture of another woman wearing a sparkling dress.

Then several small black creatures with yellow eyes emerge from the ground. Almost

immediately after two swords end up in my hands with the voice once more

returning. "You have gained the powers to fight use them now to defeat the shadows

before you" is what I heard the voice say in my head as the shadows attacked. I

gained a look of determination as I blocked an incoming attach with my left sword

before using my right sword to slice it in half making it vanish in a puff of black

smoke. I then turned to the others and proceeded to slice them in half using my

swords. After a few more shadows were defeated they sunk back into the ground

covering the platform in black goop. _'Oh oh'_ I thought. "Crap." I fell into the goop no

matter how much I tried not too and blacked out. When I came too after a while, I

think, I awoke on another platform this one of pink glass which had three silhouettes

on it. Something had me on edge because I immediately started looking around and

sure enough all of a sudden even more shadows appeared and attacked. "Oh come

on!" I once again use my dual swords to attack them and dispatch them all easily.

After finishing the last one stair's appear at the edge of the platform leading up to

another. I let out a deep breath as I make my way to and up the stairs The stairs

lead me to a platform yellow in color with the picture of a girl and a beast by her

side. 'Beauty and the Beast' my mind supplied after allowing myself a second of

distraction before once again being on guard. And it's a good thing I did cause the

voice came back. "Remember even the brightest light gives a shadow" the voice

advised as I turned around and watched my shadow grow and morph into an ugly

creature. "And the closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes" I

heard the voice say as I started to back away in fear as that "thing" steeped towards

me. "But fear not for you have the strength to vanquish the shadows within you" I

heard the voice say and hearing that gave me courage as my confidence grew. I

looked defiantly at the creature and using my duel swords, attacked the creature and

the other shadows that spawned around it. I slashed its legs before cutting down

another shadow that thought to cut me down from the back though my shirt did rip a

bit as the monster swung its arm down to me and I rolled out of the way since it

caught a bit of my shirt. I then jumped ontothat thing's arm and ran up it the monster

tried to swat at me but missed as I jumped into the air and plunged both my swords

into its chest and slid down its entire body making that thing roar in pain. I then

jumped back and rolled away from the monster falling as it crashed into the floor. I

took a breather after making sure the thing was down and rested panting slightly

after that since that fight was exhausting. "I wondered where I go next?" I asked

myself as I saw a door open up I walked over towards it and through the door I

saw…Sora! It was him, standing on the pier looking out to see. I took a long look

through that door just watching Sora look at the waves. I didn't pay attention to

anything as a slight blush appeared on my cheeks. I probably should have though

because that monster wasn't as down as I had thought it was. The door slammed

shut as I heard a noise behind me and turned to see the giant shadow get up and

cover the whole platform in darkness and both it and I were swallowed up by it. I

screamed before blacking out after struggling and failing to get loose. I woke up with

a scream and found myself back in my room. I let myself just collapse onto my bed.

"I guess it was just a dream. Or just a nightmare." I got up and after discovering I

slept in my clothes again I went to take a shower. But when I passed my closet door

which had a floor length mirror on it I saw my shirt torn in the exact spot from where

it was torn by that monster. I freaked and after getting another outfit similar to the

one I wore now I went into the bathroom to take a shower. As I stood under the

showerhead and let the water run down my body I thought back to the dream. 'Could

it have been real? Could my wish on that star have done this? After all my shirt was

torn both in the dream and after so that's proof right?' I thought to myself as i slowly

just scrubbed my body absentmindedly. After finishing my shower and toweling off

my body and hair ringing out my hair so there was no excess water I got dressed in

my brand new black skinny jeans with chains on the right side, my red spaghetti

strap shirt, my studded black belt, my black studded wrist cuffs on both wrists, a half

shirt sleeved black sweater hoodie, my black ankle boots, with black eyeliner, berry

flavored lip gloss. I was going to leave to the kitchen like that to the kitchen but I

decided to change the spaghetti strap shirt from the red one I choose to a blue one

instead. After leaving I felt a rumble and ran outside to see what was going on. At

first I imaging it cause nothing seemed to be happening. But then I turned around

and saw several shadows emerging from the ground. I gasped. "No" I whispered.

"What's going on? I thought it was just a dream?" I said as the shadows got closer.

I'm ashamed to admit that I just watched in horror as they came closer down the

street as my mind tried to compute that this wasn't a video game. This was…real. I

finally snapped out of it and a bright light emulated from my body making the

shadows back away. When the light died down I found I held an object in each hand.

When I looked down I saw that I held two…Key Blades… actual real life Key Blades.

One appeared to be the Kingdom Key as it was in the game while the other as just

like the Kingdom Key but the hilt was Robin Egg Blue like my shirt. _'This is so cool but_

 _I don't have time to dwell on it now.'_ I stared down the shadows for a bit then

charged the shadows who in turn charged at me. I attacked the shadows slashing and

cutting them with my duel Key Blades making each and every one of them vanish in

clouds of black smoke. It wasn't long before I had gotten rid of every single one of

the shadow creatures. Now that the fighting was done with I finally looked down at

my duel Key Blades. After checking how cool they were as I took a break I began to

think this further proved my dream was real. After admiring them for about 5

minutes I realized something bad. "My brother and his friend they don't know!" I

shouted after realizing. I was about to run down the street to warn them of the

danger when I heard a noise behind me and turned to see the giant shadow creature

behind me. Almost as if on instinct I slashed at the giant with both my Key Blades

making it look down at me as it tried to stomp on me but I jumped back and kept

attacking the monster. "This guy is way tougher than last time" I said to myself as I

jumped back while the giant move towards me. "How can I beat this guy?" I asked

myself. "I don't' know but I have to try!" I answered myself as I attacked once more.

I avoided the giant arm and jumped high in the air bringing both her Key Blades up

and driving them into the thing chest making it roar loudly in pain. I felt myself fall as

the thing vanished in black smoke and flipped midair landing slightly crouched on my

feet. I wanted to celebrate my victory but you know what they say: "Don't count your

chickens before they hatch". The ground started to split and crack as a portal opened

in the sky and lucky me I got pulled towards it. I tried to hold onto something but I

lost my grip and got pulled towards the portal in the sky as it closed taking me to

someplace unknown. And the worse thing about all this was that the last thing I saw

before that portal fully closed was my world disappearing before my very eyes. I

guess it is true what they all say: "Be careful what you wish for… You just might get

it."


End file.
